Boba Fett
'Boba Fett '''was a Bounty Hunter in the Star Wars Original Trilogy, serving as the secondary antagonist in The Empire Strikes Back and the quaternary antagonist in Return of the Jedi.'' As a boy in the prequels, he served as the tertiary antagonist in Attack of the Clones. He was clone and raised son of the former bounty Hunter Jango Fett, who made a previous appearance as the secondary antagonist in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Attack of the Clones In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, 10 year old Boba Fett and his father, Jango Fett, were approached by Obi-Wan Kenobi on the planet Kamino. Boba was an unaltered clone of his father. During the battle at the landing platform, Jango told him to get on board the Slave I while his father engaged Obi-Wan in combat. Later on in the Asteroid Field, the Fetts make advanced manuevers against Obi-Wan and escape to the planet Geonosis. Later, the first battle of the clone wars erupted in the arena and Boba took cover. During the battle, jedi master Mace Windu fought and killed Jango by decapitating him, horrifying Boba. After the battle was over, Boba emerged from his hiding place and picked up his father's helmet and put it against his forehead, swearing revenge. Star Wars: The Clone Wars After his father's death, and the defeat of the Separatists on Geonosis, Fett somehow escaped from Geonosis and began plotting revenge against Mace Windu for killing his father. At some point during the Clone Wars, Boba teamed up with three other bounty hunters named Aurra Sing, Bossk, and Castas, to get revenge. Later, Fett infiltrated the Republic warship the Endurance as a member of the clone youth brigade under the alias "Lucky." Upon arrival, the Brigade participated in a shooting drill, which Fett passed with flying colors. Afterwards, Fett slipped away from the group and lied to two clones that Windu, who was stationed onboard the ship, had called him to his quarters, and the clones took him there and left. After the clones left, Fett placed a laser tripwire bomb outside of Windu's quarters, but a clone trooper inadvertently triggered the explosive and was killed instead of Windu. After the Endurance was placed on high alert, Sing contacted Fett and ordered him to destroy the ship's reactor core, which he reluctantly agreed. Fett then snuck into the reactor room, where he coaxed a clone into handing him his blaster. Using the blaster, Fett destroyed the reactor and severely damaged it. Fett then regrouped with the clone youth brigade and they escaped in an escape pod. Upon ejection, Fett disabled the pod, allowing Sing and the other bounty hunters to pick him up in the Slave I. After discovering Windu was still alive, Fett and the other bounty hunters flew the Slave I down to the Endurance's crash site on planet Vanquor. Sing and Fett went to the crash site where Fett placed his father's helmet in the Endurance's bridge rigged with an explosive to trap Windu while Sing killed every clone who survived the crash excpt Admiral Killian, Commander Ponds, and a naval officer, who she took hostage. By the time they had returned to the Slave I with the hostages, Windu had arrived with Anakin Skywalker to investigate the crash site. Windu and Anakin triggered the helmet trap, but survived and the resulting explosion incinerated half of Jango Fett's helmet and pinned the two Jedi under the rubble. Sing and Fett wanted to check if Windu was dead so they returned to the crash site with Castas, leaving Bossk behind to guard the hostages. The trio attempted to rache the bridge, but were foiled by R2-D2, Anakin's astromech droid, who pushed debris in the way of the hunters. Fett, Sing, and Castas returned to the Slave I and noticed Artoo fleeing in Windu's starfighter, who was attempting to send a distress signal to planet Coruscant exposing Fett's actions. Fett and the other bounty hunters pursued Artoo in the Slave I. Artoo lured the hunters into space where it attempted to use the hyperdrive rings to escape. Fett destroyed one of the hyperdrive rings, but Artoo used the second ring to escape to Coruscant. Fett was reassured by Aurra that she would lure Windu to them using the hostages and the Slave I blasted off into space. Later, on board the Slave I, Fett saw that the hostages had nothing to do with his quest for vengeance against Windu and showed Killian compassion by giving him water. Later, Sing and Fett sent a message to Windu and told him to find them or they would kill the hostages and Sing handed Fett his blaster and ordered him to kill Ponds, but when Fett refused, Sing killed the commander herself. Fett and the fugtives arrived on planet Florrum in hopes of enlisting the help of a gang of pirates who lived there led by Hondo Ohnaka against Windu. Hondo refused, but also promised not to stand in their way. Later, Sing overheard a conversation between Castas and a fellow hunter and referred to Sing as an old hag, who then killed Castas in fromt of a horrified Fett. Later, Aurra and Fett came across Jedi Plo Koon and dicussed about the hostages. Fett emerged from the shadows and held Koon at gunpoint while Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano held her lightsaber at Sing's throat. After a brief stand off, Koon captured Fett and Sing, stole a speeder bike and escaped, but was pursued by Ahsoka. Meanwhile, Koon interrogated Fett into revealing the location of the hostages, to which Fett refused. Eventually, Hondo helped Koon by convincing Fett to reveal the hostages' location, telling him what his father would have done. Meanwhile, Ahsoka defeated Sing and Bossk before rescuing the hostages. After rescuing the hostages and seemingly killing Sing, Fett and Bossk were arrested by Koon and Ahsoka and brought to Coruscant, where Fett and Bossk met Windu. Fett vowed that he would never forgive Windu for what he had done and was taken to prison with Bossk. A New Hope In Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Fett is briefly seen in Docking Bay 94 along with the rest of Jabba the Hutt's cronies. He is last seen standing there before Jabba himself tells him to get moving. This scene was only seen in the Special Edition version. The Empire Strikes Back In Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Darth Vader gives Fett the mission of capturing his son, Luke Skywalker. To carry out this task, Fett captures Luke's allies, including Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa, the Wookie Chewbacca, and the protocol droid C-3PO. After Lando Calrissian introduces them to Cloud City, Darth Vader decides to test the carbon-freezing chamber as part of his plan to bring Luke to the Emperor. After the carbon freeze is successful on Han, Vader then gives him to Fett to deliver to Jabba for the bounty reward. The Character was reportedly modeled after Clint Eastwood's portrayal of the Man with No Name in a Fistful of Dollars. Return of the Jedi This film shows Fett staying for parties hosted by Jabba the Hutt. He accompanies Jabba to Han and Luke's execution aboard the sail barge. During the chaos of the heroes escape, Fett himself ends up in the Sarlacc pit. It was later confirmed that Fett actually used his jetpack to escape the Sarlacc's mouth. Expanded Universe Although the final film seems to imply Fett's death in the Sarlacc Pit, he is actually saved by another bounty hunter Dengar. Fett eventually even becomes Manda'lor, the title bestowed upon the leader of the Mandalorians. As an old man, Fett and his granddaughter Mitra Gev allied with Fett's former enemy Han Solo in killing Corellian leader Thrackan Sal-Solo after Sal-Solo posted a bounty on Solo and his entire family. Later, Fett, along with Gev and many other Mandalorians, trains Jaina Solo to bring down her brother Darth Caedus, the Sith who murdered Fett's daughter Ailyn Vel. During this time, Fett allies with his former enemies Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, as well as a former Imperial admiral, Natasi Daala, who succeeds Caedus as leader of the Galactic Alliance. Despite being defeated, Caedus's agents ensure that Fett, Gev, and the few remaining clone troopers can never return to their adopted homeworld of Mandalore after he creates a nanovirus to target the Fett genome. Other Media Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Assassin Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Gunmen Category:Masked Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Honorable Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Book Villains Category:Apprentice Category:Gadgeteers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Spy Category:Successful Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Amoral Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anti Heroes Category:Opportunists Category:Parents Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Grandparents Category:Kid Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bombers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Recurring villain Category:Humans Category:Anti-Villain Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Laser-Users Category:Lego Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Legacy Villains Category:Minion Category:Faceless Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Family Murderer Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Living Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Pyrotic Villains